La  arquitectura del paisaje
by Golgos
Summary: Una carretera nueva, un pueblo distinto. El mismo peligro.


Capitulo 1

Dean soñaba con tener un día perfecto. De esos que comienzan bien y finalizan aún mejor. El último que se acercaba remotamente a esa definición, había sido uno pasado en el Bronx, cuando junto a Sam daba caza a un loco seguidor de Edgard Allan Poe. Allí, sentado en un sucio sillón, en medio de un enorme living rodeado de cientos de vinilos y una humeante taza de café se había sentido como en navidad cuando su madre vivía. ¡Oh, sí! Si en el presente no lo estuviesen estrangulando seguramente habría suspirado con añoranza.

Dos días antes

Se despertó por un fuerte golpe en el costado de su cabeza, debido a un bamboleo del impala esta se había estrellado contra la ventanilla del copiloto rebotando dos veces de corrido. Dean maldijo por lo bajo al ser despertado de aquella manera. Su hermano no llevaba ni dos horas manejando y ya se las había arreglado para pasar por sobre todos los hoyos del pavimento del condado. A este paso sería más fácil pescar así una lesión cerebral que participando en un mosh pit.

-Fíjate bien Samish… si le haces algo a mi bebé te golpeo.-

-Duérmete-

Dormir era un mal necesario en estos momentos, ya que habían estado cazando sin descanso los últimos dos meses, y esto lo podían confirmar sus traidores ojos que luchaban por cerrarse. Sus horas de sueños últimamente se había reducido a dos o tres diarias y siempre con interrupciones inesperadas. Y es que con los actuales tiempos parecía ser que cada grupo de demonios y demás seres sobrenaturales habían decidido salir a dejar una huella de desastres que ambos debían eliminar, sin más, por ejemplo, la última semana habían acabado con un pequeño nido de vampiros; lucha que le había dejado a Sam como recuerdo una pequeña cicatriz en la sien derecha. Ahora, tratando de descansar sin realmente hacerlo, se encontraban viajando por una carretera de Wisconsin en busca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Island Park para acabar con lo que suponían era un espíritu repetidor. Era un caso sencillo por lo que habían podido investigar, un hombre que se había aventado desde la torre de una iglesia se apañaba actualmente por repetir cada día, a la misma hora, su muerte una y otra vez.

-Veo una gasolinera voy a parar a comprara algunas cosas por si quieres algo.- el motor del impala ronroneo mientras pasaba los cambio y disminuía la velocidad.

-Tráeme una cama de agua.- respondió Dean y luego se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Sam solo sonrió de lado y miró al cielo. Para él estos pequeños locales eran lo más parecido a tener un tiempo de calidad a solas. Desde que habían comenzado a cazar juntos compartían el noventa por ciento del día. Y no es que no agradeciera poder hacerlo, sino que bueno… todavía deseaba poder hacer otras cosas.

El interior del local era el típico; oscuro, con esas bombillas que sólo servían para entregar una débil y fría luz. Con estantes pequeños, repletos de golosinas y demás comestibles. Y al fondo los congeladores donde se encontraba el material bebestible. Dos minutos le llevó el recoger todo lo que le hacía falta. Ya en el mostrador se encontró con el estereotipo de cajero de carretera, un hombre delgado y de anteojos recibió el dinero, sobre él, en un pequeño televisor pasaban el noticiero local, en éste una bonita periodista de rubios cabellos estaba reporteando desde la escena de un accidente automovilístico, al parece un camión de trasporte se había volcado en la carretera matando al conductor y a dos peatones que fueron aplastados por la carga. Un accidente común si no fuera porque en medio de un paneo rápido Sam pudo vislumbrar un extraño ser parado junto a los restos de metal retorcido. Por algunos segundos deseo poder retroceder la imagen para cerciorase.

-Van dos accidentes seguidos en la misma ruta- comentó el hombre mientras le entregaba su vuelto.

-¿Y eso queda muy lejos?- trató de no parecer muy interesado.

-Como a tres kilómetros. Hacia el oeste.- le respondió mirándolo por sobre el marco de sus anteojos

-Entonces tendré más cuidado cuando pasé por aquel lugar. Buenas tardes- con un amistoso movimiento de cabeza atravesó la puerta de salida cargando sus compras.

Cuando entró en el impala Dean se las había apañado para apoyar nuevamente la frente en la ventanilla. A los pocos segundos echó andar el motor, su hermano entre dientes gruñó algo que le pareció un "como conductor apestas".

Island Park era un típico pueblo pesquero, ubicado en las orillas del lago Winnebago. Como no contaba con más de 500 habitantes, el paso del impala por la avenida principal sacó al 50% de sus habitantes a la calle.

Sam se había sentido incómodo en muchas ocasiones, pero esta le ganaba a la gran mayoría. Las miradas, mezcla curiosidad y desconfianza, eran algo habitual en su rubro pero, cuando la mitad de un pueblo los miraba de la misma manera, la concepción de la vida cambiaba radicalmente. Por lo mismo, su primera idea siempre era buscar un motel en los sectores periféricos de cada ciudad, donde dos hombres pidiendo una habitación doble no atrajeran tanto la atención. En cambio Dean creía firmemente que era mejor buscar alojamiento en el centro de esta y en forma adicional sostenía que el mejor lugar para comenzar una investigación era en un antro lleno hasta la puerta de gentiles hombres borrachos. Su opinión era que mientras más alcohol corriera por la sangre de un hombre, más propenso era a soltar la lengua y entregar detalles que en su sano juicio jamás daría. Y esta opinión era la que normalmente prevalecía.

Hoy en cambio algo había fallado.

De todos los pueblos de Estados Unidos, parecían haberse metido en el más reticente de todos, si hasta los borrachos eran unos malditos desconfiados.

Dean había insistido (casi amenazado) en comer y beber una cosa poca antes de comenzar oficialmente con la caza. Por lo que después de pedir la habitación en un hospedaje frente a la plaza central, se habían dirigido a un boliche cercano que había visto mientras atravesaban la calle principal. La primera impresión había sido genial, un lugar amplio, con una antigua mesa de pool en el centro, de esas con patas talladas en formas de garras y, una enorme barra donde tres hombres estaban bebiendo cerveza y conversando, al costado una serie de mesas donde había varios clientes desperdigados. En las paredes colgaban una serie de guitarras que iban desde relucientes fender estrocaster a varias gibson les paul. Pero lo mejor de todo era haber entrado y chocado de inmediato con los acordes de if it ain t easy, que aunque no era de sus temas favoritos era mucho mejor que escuchar solo el canal de predicas por la radio. Oh si! Punto a favor de Island Park. Ahora bien, en vez de los joviales borrachos a los que solía sonsacar información y algo de dinero en las apuestas se había encontrado con malas caras y ninguna señal de querer entablar conversación o si quiera un juego amistoso de póquer. Punto en contra para el lugar. El tablero quedaba en 0.

Ya sentados en una esquina del bar, Sam se había dedicado a revisar los recortes de periódicos y demás información que había logrado reunir sobre el caso, mientras Deam encargaba la comida.

-Una corona, una hamburguesa doble con queso y para él, una bebida de dieta y tofu- dijo mientras reprimía una sonrisa. Sam rodo los ojos y dijo- solo una cerveza por favor.

10 minutos después Dean babeaba mientras decía con la boca llena que aquella era la mejor hamburguesa que había probado en su vida, cosa que Sam había escuchado una o dos veces ya (en otras ocasiones). Y mientras su hermano devoraba su potencialmente mortal ración alimenticia, este se dedicó a leer la información. Las primera página archivada en la mítica carpeta azul era una reproducción en secuencia de un video que había encontrado en la internet cuando navegaba por sitios donde personas anónimas subían videos paranormales. Normalmente los desechaba después del primer vistazo, reconociendo inmediatamente los diversos trucos, pero este en cambio había llamado su atención. Era un video casero, se notaba en los nerviosos movimientos de la lente, donde el camarógrafo había apuntado precipitadamente hacia el campanario de una iglesia. Allí, en el borde un hombre miraba hacia atrás para luego voltear y aventarse al vacio esfumándose a solo metros del pavimento. Esa misma secuencia era la que había impreso en aquellas páginas junto con la descripción dada por el autor del post.

-Según el que subió esto, los primeros avistamientos del suicida datan del 88, o esa es la leyenda urbana del pueblo, pero eran apariciones esporádicas. Una dos veces al año. En cambio ahora se producen por lo menos una vez al día.- dijo después de lo cual levanto su cerveza y dio un largo trago.

-Pobre diablo- dijo Dean sombríamente- de por si morir es doloroso, por lo que tener que pasar por eso una y otra vez apesta.- Sam quiso responder algo, pero por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras, y es que pocas veces escuchaba a su hermano referirse a su propia muerte.

-Bueno supongo que en tus diarios habrá algo mas al respecto- se adelantó mientras comenzaba a seguir con sus dedos el ritmo del nuevo tema, lonely is the nigth se hacía escuchar por los parlantes

Bien había pasado ya el momento.

-Encontré algo interesante en nuestra última parada en Oshkosh, en la biblioteca-

-Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones pensando que tenías un fetiche con las bibliotecarias. Ya sabes, ardientes señoritas de lentes con montura de metal y moños abultados, que esperan pacientemente a jovenzuelos como tú.

-Supongo que estamos hablando de tí, no de mí.-

-Bueno, todos tenemos sueños- respondió Dean antes de beber el último trago de su cerveza.

-Bien.

Supongo que no se dividir por capítulos, así que me pareció mejor dejarlo hasta aquí… en la semana subo el siguiente.

En cuanto a island Park, cambien todo..bueno…


End file.
